1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush apparatus and method; more particularly, a flush apparatus and method to be used in removing high concentration ozone from a waste gas stream.
2. Description of Related Art
As the high-tech industry vigorously develops, the semiconductor industry, including manufacture of integrated circuits, and the photonics industry, also grow rapidly, thereby greatly enhancing the economic development. However, environmental problems such as waste liquids, waste water, and waste gas steam produced during the manufacturing of semiconductor elements should be taken seriously. Thin film oxidation and wet cleaning of the semiconductor manufacture both use high concentration ozone, O3. If residual ozone (O3) after the manufacture is not properly handled, many working safety and environment problems will occur.
Most semiconductor manufacturing process presently involves electrothermal and flush processing equipment to handle ozone-related manufactured waste gas steam. Electrothermal processing not only consumes power, but also the TEOS (Tetraethoxylsilane) of the manufactured waste ozone gas steam, after electrical heating and oxidation, produces SiO2 that seriously blocks the piping and further effects the stability of the front end manufacturing system, which in turn increases the risk expense of front end manufacturing. Sole use of the flush processing has the problem of low elimination rate of ozone and thus is not an effective method. Some people, on the other hand, suggest the use of polymers to process ozone through a reaction between solid and gas to reduce the gaseous ozone. However, the application uses chemical materials of high complexity and high expense. The design has a low gas flow rate and processes low ozone concentration, and thus it is not feasible in back end processing of semiconductors and photoelectric processes. According to the above reasons, prior technology includes no simple and effective method or apparatus in removing high concentration ozone. A method for effectively reducing ozone concentration, yet not blocking the piping, is greatly needed.